Facebook
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: What happens with the characters of Bleach get internet, and learn how to use it? Read it find out! Pairings change!
1. Ichigo is going to kill Jinta

This is if the Soul Society had computers..

This is Facebook:

_Rukia Kuchiki _and_ Ichigo Kurosaki _are now friends.

9:35 am Like

_Orihime Inoue _and _Tatsaki Arisawa _like this

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki_- _Rukia Kuchiki: _Why did the Soul Society get computers?

_Rukia Kuchiki- Ichigo Kurosaki: _Because they wanted 2.

_Ichigo Kurosaki- Rukia Kuchiki: _Why?

_Rukia Kuchiki- Ichigo Kurosaki: _I dont no.

* * *

_Yuzu Kurosaki _is Friends with _Orihime Inoue _and _55 other people. _

* * *

_Orihime Inoue: _I'm going to the park!  
10:15 am Comment- Like  
_Yuzu Kurosaki _likes this.  
_Karin Kurosaki _is friends with _Yuzu Kurosaki _and _60 other people._

_Karin Kurosaki - Toshiro Hitsugaya: _How's it going? I haven't seen you for months!  
Comments:  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _You know Karin! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
_Karin Kurosaki: _Shut it Ichi-Nii!  
_Toshiro Hitsugaya: _You can not harm me!  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _You wanna bet? I'll go Bankai on your ass!  
_Rukia Kuchiki: _Good luck with that, you're not even in the Soul Society.  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Shut up midget!  
_Rukia Kuchiki: _Don't. Call. Me. A. Midget. !  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _I will if I wanna!

* * *

_Yuzu Kurosaki _and_ Byakuya Kuchiki _are now friends.  
10:30 am Comment - Like  
Comments: 

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _What?  
_Byakuya Kuchiki: _You got a problem with it? *Death glare*  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _No…  
_Byakuya Kuchiki: _That's what I thought.

* * *

_Yuzu Kurosaki _is in a relationship with _Jinta Hanakari.  
_10: 36 am Comment- Like  
_Rukia Kuchiki _and _33 other people _like this.  
_Comments:  
__Ichigo Kurosaki: _I'm going to kill you Jinta!  
_Rukia Kuchiki: _At least they aren't married.  
_Yuzu Kurosaki: _Yeah, at least we aren't. Ichi-Nii aren't you dating Rukia?  
_Byakuya Kuchiki: _You're dating Rukia?  
_Ichigo Kurosaki:…_

* * *

_Ururu Tsumugiya- Yuzu Kurosaki: _Hey Yuzu! What's up? J How is your kido skills? Ttyl- XXX Ururu!

_Yuzu Kurosaki- Ururu Tsumugiya: _Hey! I got a cat! She is so cute! How are you? My kido is good, but not that strong. Ttfn! XXX Yuzu!

_Ururu Tsumugiya- Yuzu Kurosaki: _What's the cat's name? XXX Ururu!

_Yuzu Kurosaki- Ururu Tsumugiya: _Her name is Haylee! She is a calico. Her color's are grey, white and tan! XXX Yuzu!

_Ururu Tsumugiya- Yuzu Kurosaki: _Cute! XXX Ururu!

* * *

_Yuzu Kurosaki: _Going to the movies with Jinta and Ururu!  
11:14 am Comment- Like

* * *

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Going shopping with Orihime and Tatsaki.

11:20 am Via iphone Comment- Like

* * *

_Yuzu Kurosaki: _I wanna see the new Chappy movie!

11:25 am Via Twitter Comment-Like  
Comments:  
_Rukia Kuchiki: _Me too!  
_Ururu Tsumugiya: _Me too!


	2. Renji is bringing sexy back?

This is part two of 'Internet in the Soul Society'!

This is still Facebook:

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki _and _100 other people _like_ Farmville_

_Yuzu Kurosaki _and _Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki _like _Chappy the Rabbit!_

_Renji Abarai: _1Sexy 2cool 3dumbass 4smart 5awsome 6hot 7ugly 8loveable 9strong  
12:00 pm Comment Like  
Comments:  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _3 & 7  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _2,3,4,5,8 & 9  
_Byakuya Kuchiki: _3  
_Orihime Inoue: _2,8, and 9  
_Rangiku Matsumoto: _1,2,6 & 9

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki: Uryu Ishida _is white and nerdy!  
12:15pm Comment Like  
Comments:  
_Uryu Ishida: _Oh really? *Stare*  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Wow! When did YOU get a facebook?  
_Uryu Ishida: _I've had one…..  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Really?  
_Uryu Ishida: _Really.

* * *

_Isshin Kurosaki: _My son is a idiot  
12:21pm Comment Like  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki _and _200 other people _like this  
Comments:_Ichigo Kurosaki: _HEY!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _well, it's true…  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Grrrr!

* * *

_Rangiku Matsumoto: Renji Abarai _is bringing sexy back!  
12:35pm Comment Like  
Comments:  
_Renji Abarai: _Totally!


	3. Where are you hiding!

Ichigo Kurosaki:

I still hate chappy no matter what that midget says!

11:00 Via iphone Comment Like

_Renji Abarai _and _2 other people _like this.  
Comments:  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Where are you hiding Ichigo

* * *

?


	4. Toshiro hates heat

**Part 5:**

_Toshiro Hitsugaya_: I hate the heat..

12:00 comment like


	5. ChaCha Slide

Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki:

What is the Cha-Cha Slide?

30seconds ago Comment Like

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _A dance.

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _What kinda dance?

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _A stupid one.

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _I heard it was fun!

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Who told you that?

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Inoue

* * *

_Kisuke Urahara: _Finally got a face book!

5seconds ago. Comment Like

_Orihime Inoue _and _9 other people _like this.

_Orihime Inoue: _Congrats!

* * *

_Jinta Hanakari: _Nooo!

2seconds ago. Comment Like

_Ururu Tsumygiya _likes this

_Ururu Tsumygiya: _Haha!

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _What's his problem?

_Ururu Tsumygiya: _He got beat by me, Haha.


	6. Do Not Comment Or Like

Renji Abarai:

I'm so cool nobody can like or comment on this! HAHA!

10minutes ago like comment

_Ichigo Kurosaki _and _100 other people _like this.

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Yeah, I can't like or comment on this, yeah, right now, I'm not commenting on this status!

_Jinta Hanakari: _I'm not commenting!

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Renji, you're stupid.

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _So are you, Ichigo.

_Ichigo Kurosaki: .. Shut up…_


	7. Chappy Chappy Chappy Chappy!

Renji Abarai:

There is 2 much paperwork!  
10 minutes _Via mobiles _Comment Like  
_Rangiku Matsumoto _likes this  
_Rangiku Matsumoto: _I know what you mean!  
_Toshiro Hitsugaya: _Rangiku, don't you have paperwork to attend to? Or am I just imagining that there is paperwork on your desk?  
_Rangiku Matsumoto: _Uh…

* * *

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Chappy! Chappy! Chappy! Chappy! Chappy! Chappy! Chappy!  
10 seconds age Comment Like  
_Yuzu Kurosaki _and _2 others _like this.  
_Yuzu Kurosaki: _Chappy is so cute!  
_Orihime Inoue: _Yeah!  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Ahh! She has been saying that all day! STUPID CHAPPY!  
_Rukia "Chappy' Kuchiki: _Chappy….  
_Renji Abarai: _I know what you mean, once she kept saying it all day for a week!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: .._Chappy_…_


	8. Never Get Karin Mad

Thanks for the reviews! Okay,

Akuma De Fangirl Desu Kara; Thanks for the review!

Little riding hood; I'll use your suggestion! I changed it a little, hope you don't mind! I put italics and the last names..

* * *

On with it!:

_Momo Hinamori _is now Best Friends with _Ichigo Kurosaki  
_12.59 pm _Comment Like  
Orihime Inoue _and _Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki_ like this.  
_Torshiro Hitsugaya_: I'm gonna freeze your ass!  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Got a problem with me being bff's with your little girlfriend?  
_Torshiro Hitsugaya: _WERE ONLY FRIENDS!  
_Rangiku Matsumoto_: Untrue! You so like her!  
_Karin Kurosaki_: let me add her!  
_Torshiro Hitsugaya_: WE ARE NOT!  
_Momo Hinamori_: Hi Shirou-chan!  
_Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Rangiku Matsumoto _and _190 other people _like this comment.  
_Karin Kurosaki_: SHIROU-CHAN, hahaha!

* * *

_Jinta Hanakari: _I'm the real Karakura Red! **(I don't know if it's Karakura Red or Karakura Riser..)  
**1:00pm Comment Like  
_Karin Kurosaki: _No! I am!  
_Jinta Hanakari: _You are so not!  
_Karin Kurosaki: _I AM THE REAL ONE!  
_Jinta Hanakari: _NO! I AM!  
_Karin Kurosaki: _I am!  
_Jinta Hanakari: _NO! A stupid girl can't be the Karakura Red!

* * *

This is 20 minutes later..

_Jinta Hanakari: _Never get Karin mad..  
1:23pm _Via mobile _Comment Like  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _I know.  
_Ururu Chappy: _Why?  
_Jinta Hanakari: _You will be in a world of pain..  
_Ururu Chappy: _I wish I was there to see that…  
_Karin Kurosaki: _You can see what I did if you come to my house…  
_Ururu Chappy: _I'm coming! I'm bringing my camera with me..  
_Yuzu Kurosaki: Poor Jinta!_


	9. You should run like hell!

Um, I'm putting a few chaps. in this story today to make-up for not putting them up more often…

I put a poll up so check that out.

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Oh hell no!  
10minutes ago _Via Iphone_ Comment Like  
_Karin Kurosaki: _What?  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Rukia is singing and dancing to Selena Gomez.. Terrible sight..  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Hey! Watch it Strawberry!  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Make me!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Fine, I will!  
_Renji Abarai: _Ichigo, you better run like hell!  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _I know…

* * *

_Yoruichi_ _Shihoin: _Me, I'm a kitty-cat and I dance, dance, dance, and I dance, dance dance!  
_10seconds ago _Comment Like  
_Orihime Inoue _and _1000 other people _like this.  
_Yoruichi Shihoin: I don't even have that many friends on here…_


	10. Oh god

Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki:

I put my hands up their playing my song the butterflies fly away!  
5seconds ago Comment Like  
_100 _people like this.  
_Yuzu Kurosaki: _Party In The USA! I love that song!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Me too!  
_Renji Abarai: _Oh god…  
_Ichigo Kurosaki: _Yeah, oh god…  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Shut up! 


	11. Ding, Fries are done!

Renji Abarai:

Ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done!  
5minutes ago Comment Like  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki _and _4 other people _like this  
_Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki: _Really, Renji?  
_Renji Abarai: _Yes, yes I am..  
_Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki: _Okay then…

* * *

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Waka Waka!  
1minute ago Comment Like  
_Orihime Inoue _and _50 other people _like this  
_Orihime Inoue: _I love that song!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki: _Me too!


	12. Just a warning

_Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki:_I am warning you once, DO NOT GO ON FANFICTION .NET!  
5seconds ago Comment Like  
_Renji Abarai: _Why?  
_Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki: _JUST DON'T DO IT! Well, you can, but don't!  
_Renji Abarai: _Why?  
_Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki: _Fine, do it, go Anime, Bleach.. DON"T DO IT!


	13. Wheres my car

****

******Sorry it took me so long!**

******

* * *

**

_Renji Abarai_: Dude… Wtf..  
5seconds ago Comment Like  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Dude.. You're weird…  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ Dude, wheres my car?  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ Rukia, what's with your name..?  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ You mean the Kurosaki part?  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ No duh!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ Your sister, Karin, and Rangiku dared me to put this name for a month so here we are..  
_Rangiku Ichimaru:_ Don't ya dare use me as a escused!  
_Karin Kurosaki:_ Isn't excuse? And it was Rangiku's idea!  
_Rangiku Ichimaru:_ Traitor!


	14. STFU

_Karin Kurosaki- Toshiro Hitsugaya_: That's not what I meant!

_Toshiro Hitsugaya- Karin Kurosaki:_ Well, it sounds that way!

_Karin Kurosaki- Toshiro Hitsugaya: _STFU!

_Toshiro Hitsugaya- Karin Kurosaki: _What?

_Karin Kurosaki- Toshiro Hitsugaya: _STFU!

_Toshiro Hitsugaya- Karin Kurosaki:_ What does that mean.. ?_  
Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Shut. The. Fuck. Up. That's what it means!_  
Isshin Kurosaki: _Where did one of my precious daughters learn to talk that way?  
_Karin Kurosaki: _Shut up, goat chin!

* * *

_I have to upload about hundren chapters, but I'm to tired.._


	15. Like I Said Before

yoyogigi125 and wcatz: Thanks!

* * *

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ WTF!  
1second ago _Comment__Like:  
__Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ OMG! Why do ppl keep saying that? First it was Renji, then Nii-Sama, then Karin, then most everyone!  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ It have to rinse my eyes out and burn them 5,000 times!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ WHY?  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Like I said before, don't go on Fanfiction dot net!  
_Karin Kurosaki: _Yeah, don't EVER go there!  
_Toshiro Hitsugaya: _Ever!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _WHY?  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _JUST DON'T GO ON THAT SITE!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ Fine!

*Rukia types in Fanfiction .net*

* * *

20 minutes later:

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _WTF!  
½seconds ago Comment Like  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Told you!  
_Renji 'Awesome Sauce' Abarai: _He did tell you…  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Shut it, Ichigo and Renji!


	16. Candy is Byakuya's drug

Ima telling you this once, I don't care that much for miley, see, I didn't even put a capital M. And for those who like miley, I'm sorry..

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki: LEAVE MILEY ALONE!  
2seconds ago Comment Like  
_Karin Kurosaki:_ Why?  
_Byakuya Kuchiki:_ Because I said so!  
_Karin Kurosaki: _O.. Kay?  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Nii-Sama, did you eat all of the candy again?  
_Byakuya Kuchiki:_ Maybe…..  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Nii-Sama! You own me ten pounds of candy!  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ Ten pounds? Holy Shit!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _I know..

* * *

xxxx~ raven


	17. It's McDonalds!

Renji 'Awesome Sauce' Abarai:Da duh da duh, I'm lovin' it!  
1second ago comment like  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ Just shut it, Renji..  
_Momo Hinamori: _I kinda want that kinda food right now, uh, what's it called? McRonald?  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _I think it's McDonald's, Hinamori..  
_Momo Hinamori:_ Really?  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ Yes! It's McDonald's!  
_Momo Hinamori:_ Are you sure?  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki_: _Yes.. I think.._


	18. Forgetting Chad

_Here's to next chapter! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I have school now.

* * *

_

_Yasutora Chad Sado_: Were am I?  
3seconds ago Comment like  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Well, I haven't seen you since Hueco Mundo..  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _We left him there?  
_Azien Sosuke: _Unfortunately, yes.  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _What? I thought you died!  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _And you forget about Chad..

* * *

_Rukia "Chappy' Kurosaki:_ duh, duh, dadada, oh!  
2seconds ago Comment Like  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ And of course, Rukia has to be the one to say that.  
_Rukia "Chappy' Kurosaki:_ I will kill you..  
_Orihime Inoue:_ Oh, no! Not Kurosaki-Kun!  
_Tatsaki Arisawa:_ Orihime, she's just joking, right, Kuchiki?  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ No, I will kill him..  
_Tatsaki Arisawa: _…  
_Byakuya Kuchiki:_ She is evil!  
_Yuzu Kurosaki:_ Why, Mr.? Is it because of the candy incident?  
_Byakuya Kuchiki: _.. Yes…

* * *

Bye!


	19. Hug War!

Yuzu Kurosaki

hugs: _Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki, Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Ichimaru, Gin 'Smiley' Ichimaru, Yoruichi Urahara, Kisuke Urahara, Jinta Hanakari, Orihime 'Cullen' Inoue, Yatourso Sado, _and _999,999,999 other people.  
_5 seconds ago _Hug Back!  
__Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Oh, it's on!

* * *

Ya know, a hug war would be fun!


	20. Hug War 2

_Here's this Chappie, enjoy! xxx_

_Gin 'Smiley' Ichimaru _hugs _Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki, Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki' Rangiku Ichimaru, Renji 'Awesome Sauce' Abarai, _and _1,000,000,000 more people.  
_20 seconds ago _Hug Back!  
_Comments:  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Don't touch me!  
_Gin 'Smiley' Ichimaru: _Awww, com' on, It's just'ta hug!  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _I don't care! Don't touch me!

* * *

_Gin "Smiley' Ichimaru _changed his name to _Gin 'UnSmiley' Ichimaru.  
_14 seconds ago _Comment Like  
__Rangiku Ichimaru: _Are you serious?  
_Gin 'UnSmiley' Ichimaru: _Yes.  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ O_o

* * *

_Karin Kurosaki- Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _You know, you can change your name back now?

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki- Karin Kurosaki_ Yea, I know, but, I-I-I-I-I like it!

* * *

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki _hugged: _Kashira 'Strawberry' Rozeon, Shadow 'Hollow', Dark 'Strawberry Hollow' , TheCrazyMusicLuver, eelgirl13, _and_ Dark Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Ichigo Strawberry' Kurosaki _hugged: _Kashira 'Strawberry' Rozeon, Shadow 'Hollow', Dark 'Strawberry Hollow' , TheCrazyMusicLuver, eelgirl13, _and_ Dark Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Gin 'UnSmiley' Ichimaru _and _900 other people _hugged: _Kashira 'Strawberry' Rozeon, Shadow 'Hollow', Dark 'Strawberry Hollow' , TheCrazyMusicLuver, eelgirl13, _and_ Dark Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

Part two of the 'Hug War!', hope you enjoyed!

Oh, I only put the people who commented (And the people who _Dark Ichigo Kurosaki_ put on the comment) on chapter 19 because I don't want to go back and forth to put names, so, no hard feelings?

Raven, xxxxx


	21. Hugish War 3

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful, One life, Today, You're irresistible, Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful, All this time is waiting for you, Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful~  
14seconds ago Comment like  
_Karin Kurosaki _and _20 other people _like this.  
_Karin Kurosaki: _That's my favvvorite sonnggggg!  
_Toshiro Hitsugaya:_ Mine to!  
_Karin Kurosaki: _O_O  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ O_O  
_Toshiro Hitsugaya: _What?  
_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: …..  
__Karin Kurosaki:_ …Nothing…

* * *

_Karin Kurosaki _hugs: _Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki _and _Rangiku Ichimaru.  
_2seconds ago Hug back!

* * *

_Karin Kurosaki_ is now in a relationship  
3seconds ago Comment like  
_100 people like this_.\  
_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ …. Who is it…  
_Karin Kurosaki: _Not telling!

* * *

_Toshiro Hitsugaya _is now in a relationship.  
2seconds ago Comment Like  
_100 people like this  
__Rangiku Ichimaru:_ It's very easy to know who you are dating, Taicho..  
_Yuzu Kurosaki: Yes it is.._

XD


	22. AN

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted any chapters to my stories, I've had family over so I had no time. I am going to wait until tomorrow or the next day to post..

I'm soo very sorry!  
**~Raven**


	23. Facebook Chat 1!

Hello~! Sorry for not posting sooner.

* * *

Facebook Chat 1!

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ Change your damn name, Midget!

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _No!

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ Now!

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Never!

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _NOW!

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _NO!

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ NOW!

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki_: NEVER!

_Ichigo Kurosaki: _-sigh- Fine… I won't take you to the Chappy festival..

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki:_ What? Chappy festival?

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Yup… I was going to take you..

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki: _Fine! I'll change my damn name! ONLY if you take me!

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki: _Fine..

* * *

Ichigo re-read the conversation…

'_Crap.. What have I got myself into?'_

* * *

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kurosaki _changed her name to _Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki._


	24. Chappy festival

I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in awhile.. Fanfiction was being a ass, it was messing up stuff. I am lucky enough to _get on Fanfiction_! I couldn't get on it without it messing up my computer.. And after Christmas, I will be updating my stories more 'cause I'm getting a laptop! And yes, I'm writing the Chappy festival _and_ the Christmas chapter. I will only be writing one chapter for the Holiday story, though, 'cause I haven't really had time, either. I'm writing this for both of my stories so I don't have to re-write anything later. I'm so very sorry!  
Raven~  
P.S. If ya want to contact me, there will be a link for my Facebook page, I don't really check my email all the time 'cause I forget to, so please contact me there. If ya don't have a Facebook, contact me here, on Fanfiction, or my email..  
P.P.S: I put a new poll up for the Facebook story, please go vote!

* * *

The festival~ Readers POV:

Ichigo and Rukia had just gotten to the festival. They were standing in the ticket line, Ichigo was looking around, kiddie rides, booths, cotton candy vendors, and _screaming kids_.

Ichigo sighed, moving forward when Rukia pulled him.

'_Damn Chappy.. Damn Facebook name.. Damn-' He started to think._

"Ichigo, how do we do this?" Rukia asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Ichigo look at Rukia, who was up at the counter-y thing. "Huh? Oh, I would like the….. Hm, let's get two wristbands." Ichigo told the boy behind the counter.

"Okay, the total is $17.18.," The boy said. Ichigo handed him a 20.

The boy put a wristband on Ichigo, then Rukia,

The boy put the band on her and whispered, "Your boyfriend looks scary."

Rukia blushed. "He-"

"Are you done yet, so we can go?"

"Yes, s-sir. Wait! What about your change?"

"Don't want it." And started walking away.

Rukia followed Ichigo, looking around, at the rides and games.

"Ichigo! I want to go on that ride!" Rukia pointed to a rollercoaster.

".. Okay.." He said and got in line.

* * *

3 hours later:

Rukia was all sugared out, you would know if you seen her. She was being carried on Ichigo's back, arms wrapped his neck, legs wrapped around his waist and she was half asleep, with a sucker in her mouth.

Ichigo thought she was asleep, until she said, "Ichigo, I want to go again, tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

When they got to the house, Ichigo put Rukia in the closet, and before he could shut it, Rukia sat up, and lean forward, giving Ichigo a kiss on the lips.

* * *

How was that for a Chappy? Huh?


	25. Notice

Listen, I'm so very sorry, guys. The reason I'm not updating is because I can't go on FF anymore-or until I get my laptop fixed..  
Please don't get mad at me. You already are, though. I also need time to think if I want to finish the stories. I've been really not having any ideas.. I think it's what you normal people call writers block. See, I'm not normal... Or so people say.  
I've finished the chapters, but with the whole 'No going on that site' thing, I can't.. I'm so very sorry! Really, I am! Please, if you wait I'll post a few chapters when I'm able to post. Okay? I promise-I cross my heart and die!  
And, if you EVER want to talk to me, I have a link for my facebook on my page. If you're just bored and want to waste your time, TALK TO ME! If those of you know what RPing is, RP with me! I also want more ideas for my stories! That's kinda where I get them. Umm, if you already are my frind, that's great! Don't be afriad to talk to me, I don't bite! Maybee..  
I just wanted to tell you that- I'm very sorry..  
Also, thank you all the reviewers.


	26. It's 5 o'Clock Somewhere

Everyone, just because I'm uploading this doesn't mean I'm on for good. I get my laptop fixed next week. Thank you for hanging on for me! I love you guys~! (Not in a creeper way)

* * *

It's 5 O'Clock Somewhere  
**Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki **on Friday, February 13, 2011 at 3:37pm

1. Put your music library on shuffle.  
2. For each question, press the next button to get your answer.  
3. You must write that song title as the answer to the question, no matter how silly it sounds! Most of the time they seem to work though, strangely enough.  
4. When you're done, tag 20 people in this note, and make sure to tag the person who sent you this.

1) IF SOMEONE SAYS "IS THIS OK?" YOU SAY? Shake it (Metro Station)  
2) HOW WOULD YOU BEST DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONALITY? Friday I'll be Over U (Allison Whateverherlastnameis)  
3) WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN A GUY/GIRL? What goes around, comes around (Justin Timberlake)  
4) HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY? LoveGame (Lady Gaga)  
5) WHAT IS YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE? Paparazzi (Lady Gaga)  
6) WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO? Down (Jay Sean)  
7) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR PARENTS? Too little, Too late (Jojo)  
8) WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN? Vuelve (Shakira)  
9) WHAT IS 2+2? 1-2-3 (Nikki Cleary)  
10) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND? Rooftops (Uhh, Lostprophets  
11) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PERSON YOU LIKE? Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)  
12) WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY? Bring Me To Life (Evanescence)  
13) WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP? When I grow up (Pussycat Dolls)  
14) WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE? Jerry Springer (Weird Al)  
15) WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU? OMG (Usher)  
16) WHAT WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING? I'm on a boat (The Lonely Island)  
17) WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL? A little Faster (There for tomorrow  
18) WHAT IS YOUR HOBBY/INTEREST? Call Me when you're sober (Look who sings #12)  
19) WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET? Where is the love (Black Eyed Peas)  
20) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS? Rock star (Prima J)  
21) WHAT WILL YOU POST THIS AS? It's 5 O'Clock Somewhere (Alan Jackson)

Comments:  
**Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki **Lady Gaga... S-C-A-R-Y..  
**Byakuya 'Sakura' Kuchiki** Lady Gaga is awesome, back away, Kurosaki! *death glare*  
**Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki **O.O  
**Orihime Cookie Inoue:** ... I love those songs..  
**Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki** IKR!  
**Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kirosaki** ...

* * *

Okay people, this was taken by my good friend on one of my old playlists. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	27. Are you Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

Hehe, my boyfriends brother commented on this saying that he can't kiss me. XD (This one is from me.)

* * *

Are you gonna kiss me or not  
**Katie Kuchiki** (Tch, if you wanna know my last name, add me and facebook, hun!) Sunday Febuary 20th at 12:08am  
1. Put your music library on shuffle.  
2. For each question, press the next button to get your answer.  
3. You must write that song title as the answer to the question, no matter how silly it sounds! Most of the time they seem to work though, strangely enough.  
4. When you're done, tag 20 people in this note, and make sure to tag the person who sent you this.

1) IF SOMEONE SAYS "IS THIS OK?" YOU SAY? Crush (David Archuleta)  
2) HOW WOULD YOU BEST DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONALITY? Irreplaceable (Beyonce)  
3) WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN A GUY/GIRL? What do you want (Jerrod Niemann)  
4) HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY? Run and tell that (Elijah Kelley)  
5) WHAT IS YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE? I just had sex (The Lonely Island feat. Akon (XD)  
6) WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO? Hold it against me (Britney Spears)  
7) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR PARENTS? F**king Perfect (Pink)  
8) WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN? I swear (John Michael Montgomery  
9) WHAT IS 2+2? Ding ding dong (Gunther and the Sunshine Girls)  
10) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND? Tutti Frutti Summer Love (Gunther and the Sunshine girls)  
11) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PERSON YOU LIKE? Boondocks (Little Big Town)  
12) WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY? Rythm of love (Plain White T's)  
13) WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP? Not afraid (Eminem)  
14) WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE? King of anything (Sara Belreilles)  
15) WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU? Leavin' (Jessie McCartney)  
16) WHAT WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING? I need to know (Marc Anthony)  
17) WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL? Hold my hand (Micheal Jackson feat. Akon)  
18) WHAT IS YOUR HOBBY/INTEREST? Dangerous (Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon)  
19) WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET? Love Me (Justin Bieber)  
20) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS? Pray for you (Jaron and the Long Road to Love)  
21) WHAT WILL YOU POST THIS AS? Are you gonna kiss me or not (Thompson Square)


	28. Yuzu isn't THAT innocent

Raven: HEY EVERYBODY! How's is going'? Now, if you're wondering... The reason is that no-one really has answered my poll... I want atleast 10 people to answer...

* * *

**Blow  
**Yuzu Kookie Kurosaki on Monday April 18th at 6:38pm  
Okay. I see everybody doing these! I just wanna try!

1. Put your music library on shuffle.  
2. For each question, press the next button to get your answer.  
3. You must write that song title as the answer to the question, no matter how silly it sounds! Most of the time they seem to work though, strangely enough.  
4. When you're done, tag 20 people in this note, and make sure to tag the person who sent you this.

1) IF SOMEONE SAYS "IS THIS OK?" YOU SAY? Jesse's Girl  
2) YOU BEST DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONALITY? Someone like You  
3) WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN A GUY/GIRL? Party in the USA  
4) HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY? Hello  
5) WHAT IS YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE? Billie Jean  
6) WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO? Every Time We Touch7)  
WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR PARENTS? Single Ladies  
8) WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN? Shut up (and sleep with me) /AN…..  
9) WHAT IS 2+2? Crush  
10) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND? Starry Eyed  
11) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PERSON YOU LIKE? No way out  
12) WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY? Lovin' You  
13) WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP? P.Y.T (Pretty Young thing)  
14) WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE? Feels Like Tonight  
15) WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU? Heal the world  
16) WHAT WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING? I just wanna run  
17) WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL? Till the world ends  
18) WHAT IS YOUR HOBBY/INTEREST? Beat It  
19) WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET? I just had sex /AN: Looks like Yuzu isn't that innocent…  
20) WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS? A year without Rain  
21) WHAT WILL YOU POST THIS AS? Blow


	29. Cookies

Hello there, minions!  
Please don't kill me for not updating for awhile!  
I just haven't been having any good ideas!  
But I've been working on other stories, another Bleach and three Ouran High School Host Club stories!  
Check them out, kay?  
From the time I stopped this, lots of drama has happened! I hate drama…  
So, I shall get to this story, okay?  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki:_ i like guys1111111

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki_ and _99 others_ like this.

_Karin 'Soccerstar' Kurosaki_: I knew it, haha! And what's with all the 1's?

_Rangiku 'Sake' Matsumoto_: awww! :( :(

_Rukia 'Chappy' Kuchiki_: so those girly magazines under your bed are yours?

_Yuzu 'Cookiearegood' Abarai_: Huh? wat?

_Ichigo 'Strawberry'_ Kurosaki: WHAT? I DIDN'T PUT THAT!

_Uryu 'Sewing' Ishda_: Dude,u've been hackd!

_Yachiru 'Bubblegum' Zakari_: dats wat u get 4 eating mi cookiez, BITCH!111!

_Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki_: That wasn't me... I don't even like cookies...

_Yachiru 'Bubblegum' Zakari_: oh... den sorry.


End file.
